Love Hina Chronicles Vol 2: Todal Love Experience
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: This is my version of things that could happened in between chapters and volumes of the Love Hina world. We start off between Volume 14 Hinata 118 to Epilogue 1.
1. Secret Hinata 2: Eye Candy

Love Hina

Note: _Expanding from my ideas from Midnight Dream Garden, I'm beginning to add my own gap fillers to the story of Love Hina. This would be my layout to the story if I had rights (I so wish I did). I hope you enjoy them. It will be laid out like a cross between Love Hina the Novel and the Manga. If he ever read this, this is dedicated to Ken Akamatsu, he is the one. _

Love Hina Chronicles Vol. 2: Todai Love Experience

Set between Hinata 118 and Epilogue 1. (Volume 14)

Secret Hinata 2: Eye Candy

Secret Hinata 3: Miscellaneous Mishaps

Secret Hinata 4: The Bloom of the Wonderful

Secret Hinata 5: Where We Belong

Love♥Hina

♥Love Hina♥

Secret Hinata 2: Eye Candy

"Keitaro...Keitaro!" Naru called in the distance while looking for her boyfriend in the Tokyo University courtyard.

It was a beautiful spring morning in Tokyo. The grass is green, the air is clear and there is not a sense of hostility in the air.

"Pervert!!!"

Forgetting that, it was a normal day for the Hinata Crew except for the fact that for Naru, Mitsumi and Keitaro are going to Tokyo University on a regular basis. It was the morning where Keitaro's class had an exam and in typical Hinata style, he got no revision done.

"Naru, I'm sorry." Her anger was building. "I buckled, it was an accident." Naru let off a heavy sigh.

"What is with you and that 'bad luck'?" Naru asked him. Keitaro looked at her blankly.

"I wish I had a clue." Keitaro looked at the time on his watch. "Oh shit, it's time for me to bolt. I'll catch you later." Keitaro gave her a quick kiss and went to leave before Naru grabbed him by his shirt collar to drag him back.

"If that's how you kiss a girlfriend goodbye then I should never allow you to kiss me again." Naru said flatly, her expression showed she was not impressed.

"Sorry Naru." Keitaro said with an embarrassed smile. He then gave Naru a kiss with a bit more passion in it. After a moment, Keitaro pulled away to have Naru eyes blissfully flickered open.

"You know how to make it up don't you?" Keitaro scratched the back of his head shyly. Naru then knocked him in his head. "If you continue like that your gonna be late." Naru told him. Keitaro nodded.

"True, catch you later Naru." He said before disappearing into the crowd of people. Naru sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I'll do with him." Naru said to herself putting her hands on her hips. Deciding that there is nothing left to do, she turns around to head for home.

-**At the Hinata House**-

When Naru stepped in, the first thing she saw was a wasted Kitsune on the couch, or what she thought was wasted. On closer inspection, Kitsune was laying down on the sofa with a checklist of some sort. With the pen in her hand, she was eagerly ticking off boxes to order a variety of things.

"I'll take that, and that and maybe that." Naru tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, hi Naru. Didn't expect you to be back so early." Kitsune looked over Naru's shoulder. "Where's Keitaro?"

"He had an exam so he won't be back until later." Kitsune looked at Naru mischievously making her shiver slightly.

"Look at this, I was ordering clothes and various other stuff when I saw they have the same bunny suit we wore in that club awhile back if you can remember?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, do you want to get one, their pretty cheap?" Kitsune asked her with a smile.

"Not interested." Naru told while beginning to walk away.

"Imagine what Keitaro's reaction would be when he sees you in it. He would never leave your side guaranteed." Kitsune nudged.

"…I don't know…"

"Come on, I'll be fun. You said you've always wanted to wear one and you did. What is another better place to wear one is in front of your boyfriend."

"I'm still not sure." Kitsune laughed.

"Alright, if you won't do it I'll get one and attract his attention and…" At that Naru's defences broke.

"Fine, order me white one, medium with a large tail." Naru ordered.

"Will do. Catch you later Naru." Kitsune said before jumping onto the phone. Naru just sighed as she climbed up the stairs.

-**Room 304**-

Naru took off her shirt like the stress of the world has been lifted off her shoulders.

"I hope that bunny suit comes in discreetly so no-one gets the wrong idea." Naru told herself as she sat down on her futon. She reached for her drawer for a casual top she can wear in the house. She rummaged through it look until she found a cream shirt with and orange square in the middle. She got up and put it in front of the mirror.

"I just hope Keitaro comes home soon. I feel kind of lonely." Naru said as she adjusting the shirt on her. "Well I might as well chill out until he comes." She looked at the pile of books on her table. "There is studying with my name on it."

-**Later on That Day**-

Later on during the evening, Naru was wearing a towel over her body; patiently waiting for her boyfriend was in the other changing room. Keitaro stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" Naru asked him, Keitaro just laughed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Keitaro pleaded. Naru just smiled and stroked his face.

"It's alright but you can't keep a woman waiting." Naru told him, Keitaro just nodded.

Naru took his hand in hers and she led him to the outdoor hot springs to what the Hinata house was famous for. She took of her towel to reveal her bathing suit. (The same one she wore in Volume 12) Keitaro also discarded his towel to have him wearing a pair of swimming shorts. Naru walked all the way to the other end of the hot springs with Keitaro tagging along behind her.

"You sure about this?" Keitaro asked her worryingly. Naru shrugged it off and giggled.

"If you're worried about anyone seeing us then don't worry about it. That's why I have gone to the other end of the hot springs." She looked at Keitaro to still see him with a worried face. "Look, if anyone has anything to say to you they have to go through me first and that includes Motoko." Keitaro smiled.

Keitaro sat down in the hot springs leaning against the side while Naru lay down on his chest. She leaned her head on Keitaro's right shoulder and sighed out of comfort.

"You ok there Naru?" Keitaro asked affectionately. Naru just closed her eyes out of relaxation while she wrapped her arms around Keitaro.

"I have been looking forward to this all day. Being able to relax with no-one around with the person I love. I would not trade this for the world." Keitaro wrapped his arms around her.

"What have you got planned tomorrow?" Keitaro asked her lightly. Naru shrugged.

"It's a surprise." Naru told him flatly. Keitaro groaned.

"Please tell me." Keitaro pleaded. Naru shook her head.

"Only if you kiss me." Naru motioned. With that Keitaro leaned down to capture Naru's lips with his. They gently kissed in the light of the moon while being completely unaware that they were now being watched.

"That is extremely kinky…" Su started.

"Tell me about it. Don't they have any shame?" Motoko continued causing Kitsune to laugh.

"Why, wish it was you?" Kitsune poked.

"I do actually." Motoko answered. Kitsune just shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, we all do." Kitsune finished.

-**The Next Morning**-

"Yo Naru! Your package is here!" Kitsune yelled from the entrance hall of the Hinata house. Naru woke up groggily.

"Why does she have to yell so loud, so early in the morning? Doesn't she know she can kill a person like that if she is not careful?" Naru began to dislodge herself from Keitaro's arms and kissed him on the cheek causing him to turn over. "Just for that body language, I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up."

Naru climbed through the sealing of Keitaro's room and left through her room. She slammed her door to show she wasn't happy to be woken up against her will. She trudged down the stairs to see a wide awake Kitsune with a white package under her arm.

"Hey Naru, it came for…" Naru cut her off by swiping it from her and turned to walk away. "Did you decide when you're going to wear it?" Kitsune asked her which caused Naru to stop. It seems that she was going to turn around to answer but she just mumbled something and continued to walk upstairs.

Instead of going to her room and climbing down she just went inside to Keitaro's room to save time and energy and slammed his door. She tossed the white box into the corner and collapsed on to Keitaro's futon. She rolled under the covers and settled herself next Keitaro. Keitaro turned over and wrapped his arms around Naru sub-consciously making Naru sigh.

"Don't wake up with out me." Naru whispered to him.

"Whatever." Keitaro mumbled. This put a smile onto Naru's face before she quickly drifted off back to sleep.

-**Later on That Day**-

Naru was examining her new playboy bunny suit thanks to her impulsive moment fuelled by Kitsune.

"I have to catch Keitaro when he least expects it." She told herself. She then looked at her clock to see that he will finish his rounds of chores in about 15 minutes. Naru began to change into her bunny suit and though in anticipation of Keitaro's expression…

Keitaro walked into his room totally unaware of what will soon take place in his room in a moment. Keitaro knocked on the panel of wood that Liddo-kun was placed on. After knocking three times he decided to give up.

"I guess she is not in." He told himself. That's when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to a stunning sight. He was so taken back he stumbled back a few steps before tripping on to his futon. "Only in my wildest dreams…"

In front of him was a Naru in a playboy bunny outfit that was low cut with wrist couplings and a pink bow tie on her collar. She also had the long bunny ears and the large white fluffy tail to add to the surreal ness of the situation.

"You like it?" Naru asked him with a smile on her face. Keitaro's face was stuck in one expression, amazement.

"W-Wh-Where did you get that from?" Keitaro asked her, still awe struck. Naru just giggled.

"I just got Kitsune to order it for me." Keitaro's eyes began to scan Naru's body very slowly.

"What are you going to do with it?" Naru crossed her arms and looked at Keitaro for ideas.

"It's your lucky day." She bent over to look directly into Keitaro knowing that her cleavage was in full show.

"I can see that, literally." Naru stood up straight again and winked at him.

"I'm gonna be your personal waitress to night. If you need me to get anything I will. I'm at your service." A thought hit Keitaro in the head.

"Where is everyone else? What will they think?" Naru laughed out loud.

"That has been sorted." Keitaro looked clueless.

"How?"

"I gave Kitsune money to take everyone out. Does that answer your question?" Keitaro nodded the best he can.

"I guess."

"Do you want anything to drink Hun?" Naru asked with a flirtatious smile. Keitaro opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again.

"Water will be nice…"

"Sure thing." Naru walk towards him to close the distance, turn around so her was in his face and then wiggled her tail a bit so it brushed against his face. Then she strode off with her hips swaying a little more than usual. "Back in a sec." Once she left the room, Keitaro sighed heavily.

"She spends way to much time with Kitsune."

Love♥Hina


	2. Secret Hinata 3: Miscellaneous Mishaps

Love♥Hina

Secret Hinata 3: Miscellaneous Mishaps

Keitaro finally shook of his daze and wonder what would happen if he followed Naru to get his drink. Two years ago, Keitaro would have never of bothered since luck was never on his side. But this time he had a feeling that things will go differently, or so he thinks…

"Naru! Naru, where are you!?" Keitaro called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen. You might as well stay up there; it's your night for a rest." Naru replied. By this time, Keitaro was at the doorway of the kitchen.

"No worries, I'm already here." Keitaro told her. This startled her a bit causing her to hit her head on the fridge door.

"Ow, that hurt." She said while rubbing her head. She turned around to Keitaro with a slight agitated look. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs." Naru told him with a pout. Keitaro just scratched the back of his head.

"I felt lonely." Keitaro said lightly. Naru's pout vanished.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Keitaro took a few steps towards her.

"I know this my sound a bit retarded but you don't have to do this." Naru gave him a questionable look.

"Why?"

"Instead, why don't we cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie or something. We can make good use of this time. You don't get many opportunities like this in this house. But I do hope you can keep the outfit on, it looks stunning on you." Keitaro explained. Naru blinked a few times before registering what he said.

"Oh I see." Naru cupped his face in her hand. "Thanks Keitaro but for once couldn't you think of yourself." Keitaro laughed nervously.

"I was when I asked if you can keep you suit on…" Naru gave out a loud sigh.

"Pervert." Naru said while she walked past him, giving him a light punch to the head. The punch still had enough force to knock Keitaro's head back. When Keitaro looked back after he recovered, he saw Naru give him a flirtatious look and motioned to him with her finger telling him, 'Come here boy.' And in typical Keitaro fashion, he followed like he didn't know any better.

-**Some Club Somewhere**-

"Hey Kitsune, what isn't Senpai with us tonight?" Shinobu asked the older woman.

"He's at home somewhere." Kitsune answered bluntly.

"Well, I'm going home then. Su, you coming?" Shinobu asked the tanned girl.

"Yeah, why not? I haven't anything better to do. Anyway I haven't spent anytime with Keitaro in ages." Su replied. Shinobu just nodded.

"Let's go then." With that, Su and Shinobu walked towards the exit. Kitsune turned to Motoko.

"Make sure they get home ok." Kitsune ordered causing Motoko to pursuit the teenage duo.

"Shall I come back to get you?" Motoko called out.

"Nope. I'll be fine!" Kitsune called back. Motoko looked back at the bar tender. "Now it's time to really have fun. Naru won't mind."

-**Hinata House**-

In the Hinata House the kooky couple were curled up on the sofa in the main living room watching a film. Covered in a blanket, the two lightly embraced each other as an action film carried on.

"I've always liked Jet Li in this film. His moves seem very effective." Keitaro gave her a very sarcastic look. "What?"

"You think I don't know that?" Naru took a few moments to clock what he meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naru apologised while stroking his face. Keitaro gently shuffled his head so Naru's hands were a bit more effective.

"Do you know when the others will be back?" Keitaro asked her. She put a finger to her forehead in thought.

"I'm not sure but I give it another two hours unless Kitsune gets wasted or does something stupid." Keitaro's face faulted.

"I think that wasn't the best thing to do in my books but I'm not one to talk." Naru laughed.

"You've proven that on a number of occasions. Like remember the one…" Keitaro cut her off.

"I would rather not talk about it." Naru just shrugged and got back to the film.

-**Outside the Hinata House**-

Both Shinobu and Su got to the top of the tall stairway that visitors are introduced to before the actually get to the house. As they got to the door, Shinobu done a quick search through her pockets to find her key but it proved to be no avail.

"Su, do you have your keys?" Shinobu asked her. Su gave her a blank look and then ruffled her pockets to find nothing.

"Nope." Shinobu began to panic until Su gave her a quick slap in the back of the head.

"What?" Su pointed to the living room window. There were small flashes of light coming through the blinds. Su dragged them over to the window.

"Someone's in. It might be Keitaro or Naru. All we have to do is knock on the window and tell them to open the door for us." Su suggested. Shinobu jumped up in delight.

"Great!"

The two peered through the window to see the kooky couple of Naru Narusegawa and Keitaro Urashima making out on the sofa. This startled Shinobu slightly but Su just tilted her head and looked in with a puzzled look.

"What are those two doing at a time like this?" Shinobu asked to no-one in a frantic hype.

"I'm wondering more on why Naru has bunny ears on her head?" Su mentioned. Shinobu stopped for a moment to look in to see two big bunny ears on Naru's head. Then an idea popped into her head causing her to go crazy.

"Naru is a playboy girl. She has been hiding this from us. And she used it to get Senpai. How could she?" Shinobu rambled on crazily. But Su had a composed look of concentration on her.

"Maybe Naru is half human, half rabbit."

"What!?" Su looked at Shinobu with a face telling her that she was serious.

"It could be, this matter needs further investigation. We can knock on the window because Naru may hide her true form forever after this. We need to find another way in." Su explained.

"Now come on Su…" Su interrupted her.

"Lucky I brought this with me…" Su pulled out a miniature, mechanised grappling hook out of her back pack. "We are going to get in through the roof or on any of the higher floors." Su aimed up.

"Is that thing strong enough to hold both of our weight?" Shinobu asked her. Su shrugged and smiled.

"Only one way to find out." Su fired on to a ledge and the hook got caught something. Su tugged on it to know if it was safe. Shinobu wrapped her arms around Su and shook her head nervously. Su pressed the button to cause them to shoot upwards. On the way up, the grappling hook jumped slightly causing Shinobu to panic.

"Were going to die!!!" Shinobu shouted but Su just laughed.

"Nah, there was a bump in the rope or something." Su comforted. Just coming into the distance from the stairs, Motoko comes into view.

"Where did those two go?" Motoko asked herself.

-**Inside the Hinata House**-

While the making out session was getting heated. Keitaro began to circle his arms around his girlfriend and Naru wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back so she had Keitaro on top of her. Then all of a sudden, the T.V. and any of the surrounding lights went out. Keitaro's head shot up.

"What the hell!!" Naru flinched back.

"Pervert!!!" Naru screamed.

"What did I do?" then he noticed that his hand was on her breast. "Ack!" Keitaro received a shot gun style Naru punch to the body causing him to bounce of the nearest wall and land back on the sofa.

"Sorry Naru." Keitaro apologised but it seemed to be ignored.

"All the power has gone out. Keitaro, could you come with me to the basement to see what happened?" She asked him quietly. "I don't want to go alone."

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Naru gave him a questionable look even though he couldn't see it.

"How are we going to navigate through together without bumping into something or getting separated?" Naru asked him. Keitaro gave off a small laugh.

"I don't know how to stop the fact that we will bump into something but you can wrap you're arms across me so we won't get separated."

"Ok." Somehow in the dark, Naru was able to wrap her arms around him. With that the two set off to see what the problem was.

-**On the Third Floor**-

Su and Shinobu were trekking through the darkened house looking for Su's room. Shinobu clung tightly to Su's arm mumbling to her self how scary it was.

"Ah ha, my room." Su exclaimed. She kicked the door open and turned to Shinobu. "Wait out here for just a sec; I need to get a few things." Su said before jumping into her room. Shinobu shuddered.

"I can't believe this. Naru has been hiding something from us and Senpai has fallen for it. And I'm stuck with Su in house, in the dark. My luck can't get any better." Shinobu told herself.

Su jumped out with a pair of night vision goggles, a mini computer scanner, a missile launcher, a handheld containment unit and a torch. Shinobu looked at questionably.

"Now, what are you going to do with those?" Su laughed.

"I'm finding out what this new Naru is and if it's hostile or a threat, I'm gonna destroy it." Su said as pointed her missile launcher in the air. Shinobu sighed.

"It's gonna be a long night." Shinobu whispered as Su pulled her down the corridor.

"I think Naru cut the power because she doesn't want us to see her in that form. We must be quick and extra vigilant." Su told her making Shinobu sigh again.

-**At the Front Door (Inside)**-

Motoko looked around in the darkness to see where everything is. She reached for the light switch and clicked it on but nothing happened.

"Great…A power outage." Motoko told herself. Motoko then stopped dead to because she heard something in the distance.

"I just heard the front door closed. Someone is probably back from Kitsune's girl's night out. There goes our quiet night together." Keitaro said.

"I don't want anyone to see me, It's gonna look totally wrong." Another voice in the background said. Motoko's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like Urashima decided that he would have another girl in the house while the rest of us were out. I'm gonna slay his pitiful being for disregarding his relationship with Naru and the respect of the rest of us girls." Motoko then ran towards the voices.

-**With Naru and Keitaro**-

While trekking through the halls of the Hinata house, Naru heard footstep from the floors above. She squeezed Keitaro's chest harder to the point where Keitaro could not breathe.

"Too tight, too tight." Keitaro squeaked. Naru relaxed.

"Heh, Heh, sorry about that." Naru apologised. Keitaro just stopped dead for a moment.

"Can you hear that?" (_Tap, tap, tap_)

"Yes but…" There was a crackle of thunder that caused Naru to flinch and squeal.

"Gods (Keitaro: Uh Oh) …Shin Lighting Slash!!!" A huge wave of energy rushed through the corridor that swiped Keitaro from Naru's arms causing him to be thrusted against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway causing him to break it. He landed in a heap just outside, next to the hot springs.

"What the hell…" Naru said angrily as she turned toward the direction of the energy blast. She came face to face with Motoko.

"Why you…oh it's you Naru-Senpai, why are you dressed like that?" The vein on Naru's forehead pulsated. Motoko tilted her head innocently.

Pause…

"Do you know what you've done!?" Naru screamed while skying Motoko with one of the most fearsome Naru punches seen to date. The punch sent her through all the floors of the Hinata House, up through the roof and somewhere into the distance of the night sky. Naru breathed heavily.

"Oh yeah." Naru looked around in the direction that Keitaro flew in. "Keitaro! Keitaro!!"

-**A Few Moments Earlier, Upstairs**-

"Shin Lighting Slash!!!" Su and Shinobu heard a voice shout at the top of their lungs. Su and Shinobu looked at each other and exchanged glances.

"That has got to be Motoko." Su told Shinobu who nodded in agreement. "Maybe Motoko noticed what Naru was and decided to take action." Shinobu shook her head.

"I highly doubt it though." Su sighed out of mock defeat.

"Do you know what you've done!?" The two heard Naru scream and about a split second later.

"Ahhh!!" The two heard Motoko as she burst through the floor and the sealing of the floor that they were on. Su looked up to see Motoko was completely out of sight.

"Wow, I would never think this day would come but hey, when you live in this house, things happen." Shinobu summarised Su nodded in to that statement.

"I'm surprised how far Naru sent Motoko flying with one punch. Extraordinary, maybe this half-human, half-animal Naru is more dangerous then I thought." Su told her. Shinobu just sighed.

"Why don't you just drop it?" Shinobu asked her. Su laughed.

"The only thing that will be dropping will be Naru if my theory is correct." Su said while loading her missile launcher. She jumped down the hole that was made by Motoko's exit. When she landed, she pointed the torch up to show that she was ok. "Come on Shinobu, I'll catch you!" Su called to her. Shinobu shrugged and just jumped down into Su's arms.

-**Hinata House: Hot Springs**-

"Keitaro!" Naru called as she followed the trail of rubble which ultimately leads to Keitaro in the hot springs.

"I'm over here!" Naru heard him call to her. When she got to him, Keitaro was sitting cross-legged with his hands by his side. He looked up at Naru to see her smile back and wave. "What happened to Motoko?" He asked her. Naru looked at him with an awkward face.

"I sent her flying, Narusegawa style." Keitaro's face faulted.

"I would never would have thought, even in my dreams that you will do that to her." Naru blushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway, we have to find out what wrong with the power so we can sort it out." Naru suggested. She reached for his hand and Keitaro gladly accepted. The two walked hand in hand towards the basement until a set of footsteps could be heard from the distance.

"Can you hear that?" Keitaro asked Naru as they got to the basement door. Naru stopped dead to hear the foreign noises. (_Tap, tap, tap_)

"Yeah, it can't be Motoko, it's too soon." Naru told him.

"It sounds like its two people actually. Do you have any clue who it could be?" Keitaro asked her.

"Nope." Then a bright light flashed in their eyes causing them to raise their arms in defence.

"Looks like we've found you, Keitaro and his animal companion. Stop right there and lower your defences before I fire." Keitaro looked at her with confusion.

"Animal? What do you mean…?" He looked towards Naru's head and figured it out. He waved his arms in protest. "Su calm down. It's a costume…" Su cut him off.

"Lies!" Su spat with venom causing both Naru and Keitaro to flinch back. "Let Naru defender her self." She turned towards Naru. "Go on then, change back into a human." Naru slowly reached for her bunny ears to take them off but when she pulled slightly, some of the hair band got caught in her hair causing her to flinch.

"Ow." She said as she tried to tug again but it caused her to flinch again because it would not come off.

"Wow. Talk about unlucky." Keitaro whispered. Naru tugged again but to no avail. She huffed out of frustration and shook her head.

"It's stuck in my hair." A smile slowly crept on Su's face as she slowly lifted her missile launcher.

"So Naru, you've got two choices; Give yourself up with no trouble or I'll consider you a hostile target and you will be eliminated." Su asked. There was a slight paused until Naru sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on Su, you can't be serious?" Naru asked her with a questionable tone. Su put a finger to her cheek and looked at her puzzled.

"I'm actually I don't know…" Su replied. Keitaro gave off a breath of relief. Naru shook her head.

"Good because we can sort out this power cut and go to bed." Su puzzled look began to fade causing Keitaro and Naru to take a few steps back.

"Not so fast. Your ears don't come off so it only means one thing…" Su began to advance on the couple with her missile launcher armed. Keitaro turned to Naru with a face that was close to death.

"We're doomed." Keitaro whispered to his girlfriend, Naru nodded in agreement.

"You are a half-animal, half human. If you make any move to hurt us, I will blow those ears right off your head." Su pointed her weapon at Naru. Naru took a few steps back and then she suddenly panicked.

"Run!" She screamed while she grabbed Keitaro's arm and began to run. Su laughed manically while giving chase and letting off the odd missile causing various explosions inside the house. Naru and Keitaro ran up the main stairway of the Hinata House after doing a sharp ninety degree turn to avoid getting blasted. The hyper active Su was not too far behind letting off fireworks any time she could when she was in range.

"This way!" Keitaro said to Naru in mild panic while dragging her into her room. As quickly as the door opened, it shut with the same speed. Naru pulled her hand away from her boyfriend's.

"Now is not the time!" Naru shouted at him but he put a finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet.

"We'll leave through my room." Keitaro whispered as he gently moved Liddo-kun out of the way. "Go." He motioned for her to go down the hole. She went down the whole feet first and landed with a muted thud. Keitaro followed suit while covering the whole with the plywood that had Liddo-kun on it.

"Where is she?" The couple heard Su bellow from upstairs. The two giggled to each other and left the room hand in hand silently.

"Where to now?" Naru whispered to her boyfriend while kissing him on the cheek. Keitaro smiled back.

"To the basement to finish this stupid mess." Naru hugged him tighter.

-**Basement Door**-

"Finally…" Keitaro said to himself as he opened the door to the larger-than-normal basement under the Hinata house. He walked over to the control panel that controlled all of the electronic system that runs through the house. He typed in his name and his password (Which was Narusegawa) and the electric network of the house came up on the monitor.

"Well, what's wrong with is?" Naru asked him questionably. Keitaro shook his head.

"A wire got cut off on the third floor. Su or Shinobu must have tripped over it or something." Naru shook her head.

"When will it be fixed?" Keitaro smiled.

"About…" Keitaro pointed towards the sealing. "…Now." The lights came on with such a flash, it caused Naru to flinch. Keitaro laughed slightly, Naru turned around and punched him lightly in the arm out of embarrassment. She then hugged him tightly. Keitaro gently stroked her hair.

"My hero…"

"My Naru-chan…"

That night, the kooky couple snuck to Keitaro's room to sleep peacefully together after their exciting night turned from romantic to dramatic. Su gave up on trying to find the half-human half-animal Naru and fell asleep on the sofa of the main sitting area. Shinobu didn't bother chase after Su after the lights came on so she went to her room to sleep for the rest of the night. That only leaves us with only two people left…

-**Hinata House Stairs, 5:45 am**-

Kitsune finally makes her way up the stairs of the Hinata House after at least five attempts. She looked around in complete disorientation to find anyone up. She shakes her head to find clarity through her drunkard cloudiness. She then heard what seem to be steps coming up the stairs behind her. She turned around so fast she almost fell over.

"Well, hey there Motoko never knew you had it in you to party all night…" Kitsune congratulated with a pat on the back. Her legs almost gave way as she leaned against Motoko for support.

"Shut it Kitsune." Motoko growled through her teeth. Kitsune gave her a tilted fox-like smile.

"You've finally given in to the dark…dark…" Kitsune passed out before the end of her sentence, landing at an angle that forced Motoko to be quick on her feet to catch her.

"Sigh…" Motoko huffed out as she threw Kitsune over her shoulder and carried her into the Hinata Sou.

♥Love Hina♥


	3. SH 4: The Bloom of the Wonderful

**Love Hina**

**Secret Hinata 4: The Bloom of the Wonderful**

"Ain't the cherry blossoms beautiful Keitaro?" Naru asked with a gracious smile on her face. She skipped down the path of the park literally dragging Keitaro along with her. The pink petals fell like shaped snow and gave the air around them a pink tint. Keitaro looked up at the sky.

'Just four years ago Naru wouldn't even look at me with out giving me an uppercut but look at her now. She wants to drag me everywhere with her now. Everyday I spend with her makes me feel the like the luckiest guy alive. When this all done and settled, I hope we can raise a family and settle down like all other couples. Buy a place of our own and raise a kid of some sort. Don't get me wrong, the random sex sessions are cool but I would like something more concrete in our relationship before anything happens. A person like me has tendencies to mess up things like this.'

"Keitaro!?" Naru called softly to her boyfriend. Keitaro looked in her direction.

"Yes Naru…" Naru fell backwards into him forcing to catch her and wrap his arms around her. She looked up with a cute smile.

"I love it when you do that." Keitaro gave off a small laugh.

"A few years ago you would have skyed me for that with no hesitation." Keitaro pointed out. Naru looked at him with a mock frown.

"That was then, this is now. Times have changed." Keitaro shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just thinking about the past, that's all." Naru shook her head.

"You would be amazed on how many things I did to keep myself in you line of attention…" Keitaro looked confused.

"Like what?" Naru smiled.

"Do you remember that small phase you went through after your centre exams, where you were totally focused. I thought, you thought I was unattractive. So I told myself sub-consciously, never again. I began to take extra care in myself in every department. I changed my diet to be more healthy, I changed my cream, I had baths more often, hell I even shaved my bikini line more times than I have to get your attention back. Even when all of that was over, my new cosmetic habits stayed the same. Even back when I didn't want to admit it, I always looked for your attention. And all those times you've walked in on me was the times I've had to show off what I got, even with the obvious consciences for you." Naru hugged him while Keitaro looked over her shoulder.

"I always thought that was the case…" Naru looked at him dumbfound.

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought you changed something about yourself because of me but I didn't know to what extent." Keitaro said with thought.

"What changes have you seen?" Naru took his hand into hers and began to walk down the park path.

"Your breasts have gotten bigger and the clothes you wear are a tad more revealing than you used to…" He turned to see an agitated look on Naru's face.

"You pick the right thing to say to send you flying…" Keitaro shook his head and waved his hands in protest. Naru just turned around.

"Sorry Naru…" Naru just sighed.

"Don't worry about." She turned to him with a thought. "Hey Keitaro, have you ever thought of having a kid?" Keitaro looked at her like he was lost in space for a second.

"Yeah I have but now is not the time to have one. We still both have things to finish in Tokyo U so I don't think it would be good to have one now." Naru nodded.

"I guess that's true so I can wait." The two carried on walking down the park path until they got near the centre. Keitaro looked at her like a revelation has just been found.

"Naru, even though you have been studying for most of your life, how come you use your feminine charm so well? You can be very flirty when you want to be and that was when I first met you, where did it come from?" Keitaro asked her. Her face turned to hide the slight blush on her face as she cuddled closer to his side.

"Well, I was just thinking of the future. That is all." Keitaro nodded in understanding and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Regardless of what the future has for us, I'll be there for you." Naru smiled serenely before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet Kei." He nodded bashfully and wrapping his arms around her as she yelped slightly in surprise.

"I'm always like that with you." He whispered which made Naru giggle slightly.

"What are you doing Keitaro?" He only laughed in her ear and nuzzled the crook of her neck causing her to giggle more.

"I'm holding my memories close." She leaned her heads back enough to be able to look at him face to face before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Groaning softly at the sweet taste of vanilla that tinted her mouth, he brought her closer as she reached back and clenched at his shirt while he deepened the embrace. Pulling away to regain a bit of breath, they both looked at each other dreamily before pulling away.

"I can never get tired of that..." She said hazily as she leant back against his chest. He only chuckled lightly before continue to talk down the park path with Naru at his side.

"I can never get tired of you." She only laughed.

"Well, it would be a shame if you did." She exclaimed with a smirk on her face.

"And why would that be?" He question back mirroring her expression. In response, she disengaged her hand from his and sat down on a park bench and patted the space next to her. As he sat down, she relaxed into him before he wrapped and arm around her protectively.

"Well, I'll never get tired of you either." She spoke softly. He lightly kissed the top of her head which made her mew in appreciation. He looked up at the Sakura blossoms before holding her tighter.

"You know what trees remind me of?"

"What Kei?" He snuggled her closer.

"Us, our relationship is truly the bloom of something wonderful..." She smiled into his chest.

"That's beautiful..." Keitaro only smirked.

"I know..." Her action was immediate. She pulled his face swiftly to hers and kissed him deeply.

_Talk about sweet..._


End file.
